warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Rojei Moonshadow
Rojei Moonshadow is a Blood Elf rogue and proud supporter of the Kalimdor Horde who struggles with her arcane adiction and disgust at her own people. Appearance Lean and wiry, Rojei's figure is more stick-like and scrawny than slender and curvy. Her white-blonde hair is pulled back into a simple ponytail, although strands poke out haphazardly giving her a scruffy and untidy look. Her face is young and freckled, though constantly marred with a frown of disapproval. Her skin is pale, and her eyes glow fainter than those of other Blood Elves. She always seems tense, keeping a wary look around her and moving with tight, cautious steps. Personality Hardened by her survival in Theramore and embittered by her return to Silvermoon, Rojei retains a suspicious, sarcastic outlook to everyone she meets. She is always cautious in personal dealings, trying to avoid becoming personally involved, yet often failing due to her short temper and opinionated views. She has a quick wit and a sharp tongue, both of which have placed her in more than her share of trouble with her allies. In the field however, she is a consumate professional. Patient, exacting and determined, she has been known to examine an enemy encampment for hours, planning and executing surgical strikes to isolate and eliminate specific targets and achieve her goals efficiently. She prefers striking from ambush, prefering to kill her adversaries quickly and quietly. Although she takes pride in her work, she is not too proud to flee when the situation turns against her. She looks upon her fellow Blood Elves with nothing but disgust for their indulgence in fel energy, and upon herself in the same way for succumbing to her addiction and joining their ranks. As such, she tries to distance herself from both Blood Elves and their forsaken allies, prefering the company of the wilder, more tribal Kalimdor Horde races. Unfortunately, she has found it hard to earn their trust as they see her as simply another corrupt Blood Elf, an attitude she feels is entirely justified. As such, she passes her time in the Horde's service but seemingly apart from it, feeling isolate and alone. History Beginnings Rojei was raised in a comfortable middle-class family in the grand city of Silvermoon. Unlike her elder brother Zafkiel she had no inclination to study magic or join the military. Instead, she apprenticed herself to a jewelcrafter and looked forward to a peaceful life creating intricate works of art for Silvermoon's citizens. Her dreams were dashed when the Scourge struck into Quel'thalas, tearing through the nation's defences and smashing into the capital. Rojei was seperated from her family and swept up onto a ship that hastily departed, crammed to the brim with refugees. Her last sight of Silvermoon was the city's magnificent towers crashing to the ground under the relentless undead assault. The boat eventually made its way across the ocean to Kalimdor and disgorged its ailing refugees on Theramore island. Amongst the ever-growing Alliance camp, Rojei found herself lost and aimless. She had neither the skill or inclination to join the Alliance's military, nor any useful skills to contribute to the many other survivors of Silvermoon. Without so much as a copper to her name, Rojei took to petty theivery to make a living. Return to Silvermoon As the years dragged on, Rojei settled uncomfortably into her new life. Maintaining the image of a struggling refugee, she got by on what she could steal from the growing city of Theramore. Eventually, word began to trickle through the High Elf refugees that Silvermoon had been retaken, and was being rebuilt by followers of their prince, Kael'thas Sunstrider. She found herself caught up in a growing movement to return to Silvermoon, and rejoin the High Elves there. Eager to reclaim her home, Rojei threw what little she had into the effort, and they soon set sail back across the ocean. The rebuilt Silvermoon amazed her and repulsed her at the same time. It was, if anything even more magnificent than before; the avenues brighter, the towers taller and the streets lined with examples of magical energy making daily life easier and grander. But she noticed a distinct change in the city and its people; everything was washed in red, dominated by ominous green crystals. And the new citizens seemed even more indulgent and hedonistic than before, throwing themselves into consumption of the arcane energy that was freely available. Despite the temptation before her, despite the need to silence the craving for arcane energy Rojei had felt for many years, she held off until she could discover more about her new home. The nature of the crystals and the fel energy they channel quickly became apparent to her, but even more startling was the attitude Silvermoon's citizens held towards them - not only did they not care about the potential for abuse and corruption, but they seemingly revelled in their "victory" by bending these powers to their will. Disgusted by what she saw, yet compelled to take part, Rojei spent agonising days trying to reach a decision. Her hand was tipped by a chance reunion with her brother, although he was barely recognisable. He stood taller, prouder and haughtier than before, draped in ornate red robes and all but reeking of fel energy. He waxed lyrical about Silvermoon's newfound glory and the Golden Dream: To take Outland and harness the power of the Twisting Nether itself. Finally he convinced her that the only way she could rebuild her life and be a part of their "glorious future" was to tap from the crystals herself and join Silvermoon's elite. Rojei finally caved in and drew arcane energy as she had been taught. The experience was exhilirating, frightening and powerful. She felt herself slipping away, felt a glowing delight in the power that had revolted her mere hours before. She desperately struggled against the compulsion and broke contact, but the change had already been wrought - she was infused with fel energy like her fellow Blood Elves, and her eyes now glowed a bright green with its mark. Rather than join her people, she found her disgust intensified, and sought a way to be rid of her newfound power. The Horde Against the shock of Silvermoon's change, the revelation that the Blood Elves sought to join the Horde seemed insignificant. But Rojei saw it as a way out. She stived to prove herself to ambassadors of the other Horde races, eventually taking part in a raid against the Scourge stronghold of Deatholme alongside Silandra Silverwood and her own brother, now a capable warlock. She found herself butting heads with the novice Blood Knight repeatedly, over matters such as Silandra's brutality and devotion to the new regime. Worse yet, it seemed that her own brother sided completely with the Blood Knight; he had even abandoned his family name and taken a new one to represent his burgeoning powers. Rojei decided she had had enough. As the heroes of Deatholme, they were chosed to represent the Blood Elves to the rest of the Horde in Durotar. Rojei took the opportunity to distance herself from her comrades, and established contacts with lower elements of Orcish society. She found her way into association with the Shattered Hand, an organisation of rogues, thieves and pirates working in service of Orgrimmar and the Kalimdor Horde. They trained her further, honing the skills of stealth, evasion and planning that had served her well in Theramore and Deatholme. Under their guidance, she readily devoted herself to fighting the Horde's enemies, including Kalimdor's natives, the Alliance, or left-over demons of the Legion. As she worked her way up through the ranks, she found new enemies to battle, and new ways to serve the Horde. Yet her cravings for arcane power remained. Disgusted by those needs, she vowed to use her fel powers of mana tapping as little as possible, but could not always remain strong. She occaisionly gave in, feeding her cravings and then running briefly back to Silvermoon to indulge her needs, fleeing to Kalimdor soon afterwards. Scryer The situation changed when she finally passed through the Dark Portal and reached Outland. Here, she could all but feel the ambient arcane energy around her, and it seemed as if she could simply reach up and pluck mana from the air. She saw other Blood Elves all but drunk with its power, and discovered pilgrims from Silvermoon elated simply to feel the arcane around them. Disgusted once more, she fled into the heart of the shattered world, hoping to distance herself from them. Eventually she came to Shattrath, guided by a need that was once more not her own. But this time, instead of craving obscene sustenance, she found herself filled with a peaceful spirit which seemed to brush soothe the needs within her. She stumbled into the city and found the source of this contentment, the alien Naaru that held Shattrath together. Standing before them, she learned of the Scryer faction and their fight against Kael'thas. To Rojei, it seemed her life was leading up to this opportunity. Here was the chance, in the service of the Naaru and redeemed Blood Elves to do unquestioned good, while still serving the Horde's interests in this new land. She set out once again on her missions, seemingly, for once, content. Tom Since her return to Silvermoon, Rojei has been constantly followed by a large orange tomcat. Although she claims no ownership of it, it stubbornly and persistently follows her, often into dangerous locales. Despite her protests to the contrary, she seems to feed it and take it with her to new place. Although generally surly to everyone else, Tom (the closest thing to a name she gave it) is perfectly friendly and affectionate to her. Stories *Reaver's Edge category:Horde category:Characters category:Blood Elf category:Rogue category:Articles by Zogster